turn right
by hadry
Summary: 2 bestfriends in one concert, the other not really interested but when she heard someone sing, she got caught off guard..
1. Chapter 1

i just started this last weekend.

it's not yet done.

but can you please read and review?

please.. i beg you..

thank you so much.. i would appreciate it so much..

**Jully 11, 2009 06:20 pm**

**THE REAL THING****...**

'It's my first time here' I thought. I was at the center of a very big stadium with so much people in it. It's like, it's gonna vomit all the people. If there's anyone here who's got a terroristic mind, it might get to his head that this is a very great place to plant a bomb.

Okay, enough with the psychopathic-mind-thing.

Today's July 11, 2009. I'm here in this stadium because of my bestfriend, Gray. She's an addict. Not into drugs.

She's addicted to this band since last year. After she heard their first very hit song (actually, after just two weeks I got tired of it because the radios won't stop playing it, it's like every hour, but it's a good song though) and knew who sang it, she won't stop pestering me. It's not a bad thing, she's my bestfriend and I know she's got that addicted-to-boyband-thing, it's just, it gets annoying after sometime.

So after 1 year of convincing me to come and see this band, as she calls it, I finally agreed just to shut her up.

"Gray! What time would this thing supposed to start?!" I was already almost yelling as I said it because of the loud screaming.

"Just a few more minutes! It's almost time!" she yelled back.

We were seated at the 3rd row on the center seats.

The lights went out. "What the?!" I was not expecting that. It was my first time in an event like this so I was pretty surprised when the lights went out. The screaming grew louder and louder.

"JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sounds, chanting and screaming grew louder!

'Ok, so this' the start of it, I just have to endure it, for the sake of Gray' I told myself.

Then, there was the sound of the first chord of the song. And then it started.

Their opening song was "Paranoid", I really don't know the title of the song, I just figured it out because the fans won't stop chanting and screaming it. "Thank God, the lights are back" I told myself. Then, there stood at the center of the stage three teenage boys. At the center was the straight haired guy with the shades, and then at the two sides were his two curly brothers. I can't really remember their names. All I can remember is that they were called "The Jonas Brothers". They were named after their surname Jonas. Gray, again, told me that. She knows almost all the facts about the brothers. I don't have anything against them, I love music, but it's just too cheesy. Three goodlooking guys with an almost perfect fashion sense and a songs that are a really hit to teenage girls. Band as the fans call it but I would really refer them as a boyband. I don't have any grudge or secret hate to boybands, it's just as what I said earlier, too cheesy.

Then as the fans, including Gray, continue to scream and dance and sing-along with songs, I just sat there just listening to the songs and just watch as they performed. "they're actually not that bad. They sing with the band and play their own instruments. The older brothers plays the lead guitar, the middle brother sings the vocals and plays the tambourine and the youngest plays the guitar, drums and piano. Wow what an extra-talented guy. Playing three instruments in one concert. But still I consider them a boyband. I'm pretty sure they don't write their songs. I bet someone have written it for them.

After 2 hrs, they're already on the 2 last songs on the event. Turn Right and Black Keys. They were really energetic. It's like they don't get tired, even if 2 hrs had pass but they maintained the same energy they had when the concert was still starting. Ok, quite impressive. Some of the fans are now crying, including Gray.

"Hey? Why're you crying?! Is there anything that's bothering you?!" I asked her a little panicky because of tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey?! GRAY? What's wrong..?"

"Nothing, I just got carried away by the songs. And ofcourse I just can't believe I'm facing them now. See them perform live! ohhhh! ASH!" she said to me.

"oh Gray, stop it. Alright, alright, I'm glad I came with you. I admit it they're good and they got my attention.." I told her, to stop her from crying, even though some of it was true though.

"Oh ASH! Thank you so much! For coming here with me! I really appreciate it! You are definitely the best friend in the whole universe!" she told me smiling widely.

"I already know that. Haha. Love you Gray!" I told her, this time it was all true. I really love this girl! She my best friend in the whole universe as well.

"I love you too ASH!" she told me back.

Finally the concert was over and the three brothers thanked the band and ofcourse the fans.

"This has been the greatest night ever! Thank you so much guys for always staying there to support us. You are the best fans in the whole world we wish we could come back here soon! We love you all guys..!" the older brother told the crowd, and he looked really sincere, so they really appreciate the effort of the fans.

"Goodnight guys! We hope you had a great night. We hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much! Goodnight and thank you!" said the middle brother.

"Guys! You made this night possible! Thank you so much for always staying there for us! We really appreciate it. We hope you'll always stay there to support us! Thank You so much! And always remember! We LOVE YOU GUYS!", said the youngest one.

It made the fans scream more! Jump and cry! Wow! These boys really has charisma and all.

Then, they made there signature bow.

They held hand then raised it up and bowed simultaneously and then stood up again properly. And then they were gone.

As the people started to file out from the stadium, we remained on our seats. We waited until the crowd was thin enough for us to get out.

When we decided to get out we realized we have been there for almost an hour that only us were left inside the stadium.

We were to absorbed in our talk that we haven't got the track of time.

"HEY! It's almost midnight! Gray we have to go!" I told here as I stood up.

"Yeah! Time really fly when one's having fun!" she told me back. We stared at each other and both laughed.

As we prepared to get out, something caught my attention. Someone's playing an acoustic guitar backstage. It grabbed me from the present world. Someone's singing to it,

"Turn right, into my arms. Turn right, you won't be alone. You might, fall off this track sometimes, hope to see you on the finish line"

The singing stopped, someone's grabbing my hand. "Ash! Are you alright?! Hey!" Gray said trying to catch my attention. I was not listening to her. I stood up and started to walk towards the music I was hearing. I was approaching a door, with a sign "dressing room" on it. "Ash, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Gray tried to question me, but I was not paying her any attention. "Ashley!" she whispered to me, trying to grab my hand. The guitar sound grew louder and clearer. Then I heard a voice humming with it. The voice is cool and relaxing. It feels like I'm floating. The voice was very angelic. It has so much emotion flowing from it. It feels like I'm dreaming. Then I opened the door without knocking. The person playing is on his back when I entered. When he heard that someone is in the room, he stopped playing. Then I was back on the present. "Ashley!" Gray yelled after me. I turned to face her. "Huh?" I asked her confused. "Excuse me?!" the guy asked and then I turned to face him. Then, Gray gasped "hammp! NICK?!" she asked, shock. "Huh?!" I asked again, confused. I looked from Gray to the guy standing in front of me. I had really no idea what Gray was talking about. "Ashley you know him?!" she asked me. "Who?!" I asked her back. "Him!" she said pointing to the guy in front of me. "No. you know him?" I asked Gray. The guy seems confused just like I am. "It's NICK!" she told me. "HUH?" I asked her again. The guy called nick waved and smiled at us. Then I turned to face Gray again. "Nick who?!" I asked her. "Jonas! You idiot!" she told me amused and embarrassed.

Then something clicked in my mind. Oh! God! What the! I told myself. I wanted to run from the room and curse at myself. I am such an idiot!

I turned to face Nick. Now you know his name you idiot! He smiled at me. "Hi!" he told me. "Hello, I'm so sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to invade you r privacy. I am so sorry. I hope you could forgive me.." I kept blabbing to hide my embarrassment, and humiliation. He smiled at me again amused and embarrassed, "It's ok…?" he looked at me with that what's-your-name look. "Ashley, Ashley McLoughlin" I told him. "It's ok Ashley, totally ok. No harm done. If there's anyone who should feel embarrassed, it should be me." He told us. "Huh? Why?" I asked him totally confused.

"I should've locked the door, it's my responsibility" he said sincerely. "No, it's not your fault, it's mine, I should knock before I enter I room, and I didn't do it. I invaded your privacy" I told him, a little irritated with what he said earlier. "So what can I do to mend what I did? Anything, then I'll make it up to you. I promise." I told him. "No, need for that I won't let you do anything for me." He told me. "No, no… I should do something. Don't argue! I want to do it." He looked at my bestfriend to ask for some help to stop me from doing things, but he was unsuccessful. Gray knows me, once I want to do something, nothing can stop me. "Okay, okay. I'll think about it. So Ashley and ?" "Gray, Gray McGreene" Gray told him. "So Ashley and Gray, especially you Ashley, before doing anything for me, would it be too much to invite both of you to dinner with my family?" he asked. I was surprised at how calm and respectful he is. "Sure, sure. We would like that. So much." Gray said before I could answer. He led us to the door, and opened it for us. "Thank you!" me and Gray said it at the same time. Then, when we were out of the stadium, Gray grabbed my and, "WHAT?"

"Don't ruin this, alright?!" she told me. "What would I ruin?!" I told her back.

"Just be good alright? This is the best gift you'll ever give to me! Have a dinner with the boys I admire the most?! It's like I'm dreaming!" she told me with so much excitement that I have to bite my lips to hold my laugh. "Is there any problem?" Nick asked us while opening the door of the car. "Nothing! I just said something to Ashley. Right Ashley?" Gray told nick while squeezing my hand tightly. "AW!" I whispered to her. "Yeah, Gray's just telling me something not so important." I told nick while glaring at my bestfriend. Nick just smiled and signaled us to climb in. So me and Gray looked at each other and decided to follow Nick's gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : so this is the new chapter.. i hope you'll enjoy it so please review after reading..**

** thanks a lot for those who'll review... please review...please....  
**

**Chapter 2**

When we reach the hotel where they were staying, again he opened the door for us and waited until we were outside the car and now facing the front door of the hotel. Gray and I held each others hand, a bit nervous. This is our first time in situations like this. I might look like I'm always confident but I've got my own flaws. Then Nick stepped forward and led us to the elevator together with the big guy who's always with them. Then we reached their floor they led us to the second door right, and then opened it with their card from the hotel. Then waiting for us in the living room part of the room were the two older brothers, a boy with face that resembles nick a lot, a woman who looks like the middle brother but have a curly hair and a man who also looks like nick minus the curly hair.

"Hey everyone!" Nick spoke. Everyone in the room turned to look at him and stared at us confusingly. "This is Gray, and Ashley. Gray, Ashley, this is my family. Kevin," the one who I thought was the eldest brother in a leather jacket looked at us and waved. "Joe" sitting on the couch with a toy in the hand smiled and winked. "Frankie ofcourse our youngest brother, the bonus Jonas." The boy who's about ten or eleven looked at us and smiled innocently. "And this is my ever loving and supportive parents Denise and Kevin Jonas, Sr., oh and yeah I forgot to introduce to you Big Rob." Nick finished. We looked at everyone smiled, nod and waved shyly. "Hi! Sorry to interrupt with your family bonding. If we caused any trouble just tell us and we can evaporate immediately." I told everyone in the room. Nick smiled with what I thought was amusement. His mom stood up and went closer to us. "Hello to you two. This is the first time that Nick brought girls with him. I mean girl friends" Mrs. Jonas smiled to us then to Nick. I saw Nick blush and looked down on his feet. "It's really ok having you two here. It would be our pleasure to have you two as our guest. Will you join us for dinner?" she asked us. Nick interrupted "Mom, actually, that is the reason why they're here. I invited them to have dinner with us." "Oh! That's great! Come on girls." His mom led us outside the room while eyeing his son. The rest of the family followed us. When Nick said dinner I was expecting a 5 star hotel dinner full of foods even my 3 years savings can't afford, instead we went to a pizza house and ordered pizza for all of us. Before we arrived here, we witnessed how close and happy this family is. We kept on laughing because of the stories that their mom revealed about them and also because of some jokes thrown by Joe. Even though Nick doesn't talk so much, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's happy with what he has. You can't see any regret that he got into this business. Now I know that their more than just pretty faces. They are truly and genuinely just normal teenagers surrounded with the people they love and love them in return.

When almost everyone is finished with there pizzas Joe turned and looked at me curiously. "So, how did you two met my little brother here?" he asked us with a knowing smile intended for Nick. "Uhmm" I started but Gray interrupted "She heard Nick play."

Me eyes widened and I stared furiously at Gray. "What? I'm just stating what happened." She defended. "Continue please…" Joe smiled at her. Oh my!! I wish I could just disappear. "Then, I was so surprised when she stood up and started walking towards the backstage and into the dressing room. I called her many times, but seems like she couldn't hear me so I followed her and grabbed her hands but she just continued to walk until she was inside and stared at Nick's back then when Nick noticed that someone's inside the room he stopped playing, stood up, and turned to find who's in the room. Then Ashley eventually came back to her senses and got embarrassed with what she did asked pardon from Nick and promised him that she will do everything to mend what she has done. Eventually Nick did not agree but Ashley as I know her is too determined to be persuaded so that's it. Then Nick invited us to join you guys for dinner." She told everyone. I was so embarrassed with what I did that I wished that the floor should swallow me, if that's possible. Instead I covered my face with both my hands. And when I removed it from my face Nick looked like ripe tomato. His face was so red, he's blushing! Why's he blushing? I should be the one blushing! I acted like a peeping Tom! Worse than peeping Tom! My embarrassment was interrupted with Joe's loud laugh. Then Kevin joined in, and after a moment everyone joined in including Nick. I was so surprised that I didn't react. I just stared at them, all of them. When everyone stopped laughing, I just smiled. Then Nick looked at me, apology in his eyes. I just smiled at him reassuringly. Then when everyone was done we went back to the car his mom told us to stay with them for the night. "But Mrs. Jonas we were already a nuisance, we can go home." I told her. "No dear, don't be silly, it's alright. Stay for the night and let's call your parents to let them know you're going to spend the night with us." After that I didn't argue. I'm too shy to tell her that we should really go home. We called our parents and let Mr. and Mrs. Jonas talk to them. After few minutes of talking they finally agreed and let us stay with the Jonases for the night. Maybe our parents sense the truthfulness of the couple even though they only talked through the phone. We reached the hotel then went up to the floor where they were staying. Their mom told Nick to stay with Joe for the night. Joe complained but eventually agreed with it, but he still whined, "Why does it have to be in my room… Uhg!" "Joseph Adams Jonas, stop whining or else I'm gonna let Nicholas stay in your room alone and let you sleep with Kevin instead." His mom told him. "Ok! I'm gonna stop whining." He told her and zipped his mouth. "You both will sleep on Nick's room." "But.." I tried to protest but "Don't worry, Nick won't mind." She told us and looked at her third son. "Yeah it's really alright." Nick told us blushing. "Ok" me and Gray said simultaneously. Then we went to Nick's room, and I found that his room is totally in order with his guitar on top of his bed and some papers with lines in it. I started to get to it, when someone run from behind me and grabbed it from the bed, it was Nick. "Oops! Strike two…" he told me a teasing smile on his face. I blushed and almost run from the room. "I'm sorry. I just get curious all the time." I told him blushing. "It's ok. As what you have said earlier, you'll make it up to me. So I expect now it's times two? Right?" he told me smiling. "Fine, times two." I told him. He went out of the room grinning… "What the! Ugh…!!!! You are such a big idiot Ashley! A major IDIOT!" I almost screamed. "Hey, what's happened?" Gray asked, she was surprised to find me so pissed in the middle of Nick's room alone. "Nothing! I became a big joke again! I hate myself!" "Stop it, you'll end up frustrating yourself, so don't waste your time. Besides, you're the one who decided to give Nick your service, right?" she told me. "Right." Just go get your shower then change so that we can sleep already, this has been my longest and happiest night ever! Thanks to you!" she told me while pushing me to the bathroom. "Fine. And bide away you're welcome! And thank you also" "For, what?" "For being here with me." "No sweat! Now, GO!" pushing me further and closing the door behind me. I exhaled, I was thinking about what happened the whole day. Is this destiny?! What? Ashley! Stop it… you're blabbing… you better take your bath to clear your head. After I took my shower and dressed for the night, I went out of the room to drink water. I expected that everyone's asleep already; I went to the refrigerator to fetch a glass of water then I closed it and drunk the water bottomless. Wow! I'm thirsty… Right, gotta go to sleep now.

The lights were off so I have to walk slowly unless I want to collide with any furniture. "OUCH! Ah! What!" I just collided with something. Or someone?! Then I groped to the wall to find the light switch. "What am I doing here?" someone whispered. I turned to see who I collided with. "Nick?!"

I said, staring at him stunned. "What are you doing here in this hour?" "Ashley? I don't know I can't remember walking to this side of the hotel room. Wait, I should ask you the same question, what are you doing here at this time?" "Uhmm, I was drinking water, it's part of my sleeping routine… wait a minute…" I eyed him. "Are you sleep walking?!" I asked him grinning. "Uhmm…" he started. I bite my lips to keep myself from laughing but it did not do it. I can't keep it. "You…..are……so……busted!" I said in between my uncontrollable laugh. "Stop laughing…" he told me while scratching his head. "Fine… I'll try to stop…" I breathed and tried stop laughing. I stopped but my smile won't go away. "I'm sorry, so sorry for laughing at you." I told him sincerely. "It's fine. I just get so embarrassed whenever I make o fool of myself, or whenever someone knows my flaws, I'm somewhat a perfectionist." He told me. "Don't be embarrassed, having flaws is normal, you won't be fully human if you don't have any flaws, besides, it can make your life worth while." "Hey! Someone's talking!" he told me, flashing that grin he wore the hour earlier. "Stop it." I told him slapping him by the shoulder. "Ouch!" he said. "Oh, sorry! A-gain."

S – I – L – E – N – C – E

Then, we gazed at each other for a moment…looked at each others eyes… I see his brown eyes clearly

TENSION

Then, Nick slowly moved his face to mine, our faces are 3 inches apart… Wait, you don't know me that well, I don't know you that well… Stop! Stop!

"ACHU!" I sneezed! Nick looked at me surprised, and then a smile crept up his face and mine too. Then, we laughed at each other, for I think 20 minutes. Come to think of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **so here's my new chapter..anyone?

reviews please...to anyone who'll read this..

i would consider it a good sign and an approval from you.. i would greatly appreciate it...

please?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a smile in my lips. Remembering what happened last night.

"Hey?! What's up with you and that plastered smile in your face?! Wait! Is this dream over? Am I finally back on the real world? Are the Jonas Brothers gone? Are we home?" Gray told me blabbering uncontrollably.

"Stop! You're not dreaming! We really met and had dinner with them last night and we're still on Nick Jonas' bed, literally, so stop blabbering. Alright?" I told her.

"Really? I wasn't dreaming? So I met them all? And we spent the whole night with them?"

"Yes, and also with their whole family, including there parents."

"Really? Promise?!"

"Gray, stop the act-innocent-dreaming thing, it's a bit annoying." I told her, pout on my face.

"Fine! Awe, Ash! I love you! You're the best!"

"I know that, so why don't we get up and get ready to go home."

"Home? I don't want to go home yet."

"Gray, we have to go home or else we'll be grounded the whole year, chose between that, besides we'll still see them, if that's what you're worried about, remember what I said to Nick?"

"Ofcourse! How can I forget! I love you Ash, a million times!"

"Go take a shower first alright! GO!" I told her while pushing her to the bathroom.

I thought about the song sang by Nick when I found him in their dressing room, then I started to sing,

"Turn right, into my arms, turn right, you won't be alone, you might, fall off this track sometimes, hope to see you at the finish line" I started to hum a few more notes to add on the song, while folding our clothes and the bed sheets, arranging the bed.

Knock on the door. I gasped! Someone heard me sing! I slowly turned my head slowly to find out who knocked. Nick again. Why do you keep on busting me?!

"You're here!" I told him, pretending he didn't hear anything. Please don't say anything about my singing.

"Yeah! I'm here… and you're their. What are you doing?"

"Fixing the bed?!"

"Yeah, I know you're fixing the bed, but why are you doing that? That's for the room service to do."

"OH! No, I'm just used to it already. Making my bed before getting ready for the day, so…"

"Oh, I see. Bide away mom told me to give this to you and Gray, so, here" he told me, while handing me the paper bag.

"What's this? Oh, thanks bide away1"

"Dresses, I think?! I don't really know. All I know is that mom wants me to give that to you. So that's it. And you're welcome." he told me a teasing smile on his lips, then he turn around and walked back to Joe's room, he mumbled something I didn't caught.

"Fine, so what's inside this paper bag" I told myself while opening it,

"What?" They're really dresses and I mean it literally. Two dresses one for me and one for Gray.

The bathroom door opened and Gray came out totally dressed "What's that?" she asked me curiously.

"Dresses," I told her emotionless.

"What's happening to you? Are you Ok? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! You know me! I'm your bestfriend for 5 years! I don't wear dresses! What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop freakin' out! First, answer my question, who gave this to you?"

"Nick, but he said his mother told him to give this to us, I accepted it because he said its clothes for both of us from his mom, I didn't expect it would be this!"

"OK! This is what we're gonna do, we will wear this things whether you like it or not!"

"I can't! I won't!"

"Ashley! Listen! It's for the sake of Nick's mom! Do you want to disappoint her and bide away you never told me why you don't wear dresses. We are bestfriends for five whole years but you still hadn't told me the story behind that no-no-to-dresses syndrome of yours."

"Ok, I'll tell you after my bath. I need to clear my head, alright? This dress makes me dizzy." I told her, I bit my lips embarrassed for not telling her about the whole incident of the no-no-to-dress thing.

"Fine, I'll wait here. Just bring this with you so you can decide clearly. And think about Mrs. Jonas!" she said while throwing the dress to me, teasing, trying to hide her disappointment on my declination on telling her the truth.

I caught the dress and smiled at my bestfriend. I hate keeping things from her, it's just, I'm not ready yet.

After taking my shower I stayed at the bathroom looking at myself and trying to decide whether I'll wear it or not.

I still can' forget that night.

I was walking my way home from a friend's party. I was 13 at that time, so that was before I met Gray. The streets were not deserted and unlit, but it somehow looked a little creepy. Then, it felt like someone's following me, so I started to walk faster, then, someone grabbed my hand from behind me, I was so surprised that I almost scream, but someone cupped his/her hand to my mouth to stop me from screaming, and I turned around and found out it was my brother, yes, I have brother, 3 years older than me.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be staying at the house, in your room, because your grounded for breaking house rules, remember? Do you want Dad to add another week?" I asked him slightly angry at him for breaking rules again.

"I got worried. It's dark already and you're still not home yet. I thought something bad happened to you. So, I chose to break the rules than kill my brain in trying to figure out where you are at this time. Besides, if I have this reason to give to him (Dad), he won't extend my punishment. It's for your own sake. Also, I'm your brother, I have the right and courtesy to be worried." He told me, defensively.

"Fine. But, as what you can see, I'm on my way home already. I don't have any plans in breaking the curfew or any rules made by our loving but strict father. And for your sake I'll try to persuade Dad to not extend your burden by telling him that I asked you to fetch me from my classmate's birthday party, even though I clearly know that you are grounded. Is that ok? My dear, worried-brother?!" I told him, quite teasing him on the last part.

He just rolled his eyes, "Fine, my ever dearest good-to-the-bones sister. And thank you in advance for saving me from the wrath I'm about to receive from our good yet possessive father." He said to me with a knowing smile and looks plastered on his very face.

I love my brother, Jimmy, so much. He's my very first bestfriend. I would tell him everything. Even my crushes at school, but he won't mind as long as I don't keep anything from him. His rule is that: He'd rather chose having no friends at all and have me looked after, than having a bunch of friends and become a self-centered brother and not care about his sister at all. He's a very sweet yet very annoying brother. In spite of his rule, he still have friends, a lot actually and all were quite good influences actually.

Then, after teasing each other, we started to walk back home, we were almost 5 blocks away from our house when someone whistled. We both stopped and turned to see who did it. We saw a bunch of drunk teenagers on the side of the street. They were trying to stop us from continuing by blocking our way. My way in particular. I was wearing a short dress during that time. I didn't bring an extra pants at school that morning because I expected I was going home early, I forgot I have to attend to my friends party, so I was still wearing that dress when I went there.

"Hey! Wanna stop by and entertain us for a while?" one of the teens told me. I noticed that Jimmy was starting to get annoyed; he was clenching his fist when I turned to look at him. I was getting worried and afraid by the minute. Jimmy noticed that too, he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We ignored the bystanders and started to walk again. But then again one them stopped us. He stood in front of me and tried to grab my other hand. Jimmy stopped him by standing in front of me. He covered me; I was now standing behind him. One of the boys whistled again. "Can we borrow you girlfriend for a minute? She looks good. Wohoo!" one of them told Jimmy laughing while the others joined in.

Jimmy tried to ignore them. He tagged me along with him, to make our walk faster. But one the boys, caught up with us and grabbed my hand. I screamed because of shock while my other hand slipped from Jimmy's grip. Someone grabbed my waist. I didn't know who it was. I just kept on screaming and closed my eyes tightly. I kept screaming Jimmy's name. "Jimmy! Jimmy!" I hear sounds of punches. I stopped screaming, I opened my eyes because I got worried with my brother, my best brother. Jimmy, where are you? Jimmy?! I kept repeating on my mind like a mantra. "Ashley! Run! Run! I'll take care of this! I can do this! I'm your super bro remember?! Just RUN!" he screamed to me. I was still. So still. I can't move a muscle. Ashley! You have to run! Ask for help! Your brother needs it! I told myself. But, I can't do it! I can't leave my brother alone here. I followed my stupid mind and stayed there. I picked up a tree branch and whacked it to the boy standing and punching my brother! I whacked it to him until he can't stand anymore. Jimmy noticed what I did. He got angry that he yelled at me like he had never yelled at me before. "Ashley McLoughin! What are you still doing here! I told you to run!"

"I can't! I can't leave you here alone!" I yelled back to him. It surprised me when he screamed…

"Ashley! Behind You!" I turned to see what he was yelling about and saw one of the boys running towards me and a knife in his hand. I can't find the time to run, but someone grabbed me and pushed me aside. Because of the impact of pushing me my eyes closed itself. I just felt that I was being pushed aside. I stumbled and rolled. Then when I gained consciousness, someone was calling my name. Jimmy! I told myself. I pushed myself from the pavement and opened my eyes. Jimmy! Then, I saw them. Standing around something and was laughing. "Good for you." Someone said then kicked the body lying on the ground. Then police siren started to wail. "Let's go dude! Before the police catches us! "But, how 'bout the girl?!" "She's still unconscious"

I pretended to be still unconscious to keep them from hurting me. Then they ran from the scene. When they were far enough I immediately stood up and ran towards the body.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" I yelled, running to the body on the ground. When I reached it. I knelt beside it and he called my name.

"Ashley?" he croaked.

"Yes! Jimmy it's me… it's me Ashley. It's me. Yes, it's me" I reassured him.

"Ash, always remember this… I…Love…You…" he told me in a hoarse voice. It's like he's losing his breathe.

"What are you saying? Why are you saying that! Don't say that. You're not dying! You can't die!" I told him yelling. Then I felt something wet somewhere from his back. When I took my hand from his back, I saw blood. So much blood.

"No, no… Jimmy… no! You won't leave me! Help! We need help! Somebody help us!" I yelled trying to attract attention.

"Hey! Don't yell, your attracting attention…" he told me through hoarse voice, his losing too much blood.

"Stop joking! It's not funny! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! Dad won't let you! Stop it!" I told him through verge of tears. Jimmy! My Jimmy! Our Jimmy!

"Ashley, I can't…stay…any longer… Always remember that I love you and Mom and Dad. Always…remember that…take care of yourself…and take good…care of mom and dad…for…me. Alright?" he told me catching his breath and gripping my hand tightly.

"No Jim. You're not going anywhere! Stay!"

"I…Love…You…Ash…" then his grip loosened.

"JIM! Jimmy! Jimmy! Wake up! Wake up! Jiiiiiimmmyyyyy! " I screamed, not caring who heard me. Then police came and took him to the nearest hospital.

Doctors and nurses tried there best to revive him. But…

My parents were so devastated when they heard what happened. My mom broke down. My dad did not cry, but I can see that his hurt. So much.

I blamed myself over and over again. My parents told me it was not my fault. They kept telling me that. Instead of feeling less guilty, I felt more responsible with what happened.

If I went home early, if I decided not to go to my classmate's birthday when I realized I forgot to bring extra pants. Nothing would've happened. He would still be alive.

Because of the pain I was feeling, I can't contain myself anymore, I broke down inside the bathroom. I cried my eyes out. I felt so weak and worthless. Then I passed out.

"Ashley! Open the door!" someone was calling my name. Jimmy…Is that you?

"Ashley! Are you alright?! Answer me please! Ashley! Open this door!" someone kept yelling… Someone's pounding the door…

"Somebody help! Ashley's not answering! Nick! Joe! Kevin! Help! Somebody help me please!" the voice said again, now with a voice which is now crying…

Then I heard footsteps… pounding again… then I heard what sounds like keys… a door opened… someone's shaking me, lifting me from the ground.

"Jimmy…" I was able to say.

"Ashley, it's alright, were here. We're gonna bring you to the hospital, alright? Just rest. Close your eyes…" the voice of the one carrying me was soft and soothing…

That was the last thing I can remember…

**A/N:** **reviews!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!**

** thanks!!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! so here's the latest chapter i'm sorry if it's a little late... not little reallly.. but i hope you'll like it.. please review..please...please..... i would appreciate it.. so much.. so please review....**

**PRESENTING THE LATEST CHAPTER!~ CHAPTER 4!  
**

Chapter 4

I woke up on a white room, with someone holding my hand while sleeping on my bedside.

Where am I? What happened?

I tried to take my hand from the one holding it, but he stirred, and squeezed my hand tightly. Then he woke up. I was surprised to find out that it was Nick holding my hand and sleeping beside my bed. Why are we here? Why is he holding my hand? I tried to squeeze back to let him know I'm awake. Then he realized what I did.

"Ashley? Are you alright? Is there anything you want? Are you thirsty?" he whispered to me kind of frantic.

"Nick, where are we? What happened?" I whispered back, I realized my throat is dry, so dry.

"We are in the hospital, don't you remember what happened?" he said to me.

I tried to remember what happened. But all I can remember was a voice singing me to sleep. So familiar voice.

I shook my head. "No, I can't remember anything." I tried to choke.

"It's alright, it'll come to you soon. Just don't force it, it might give you a headache." He told me while holding my hand.

"Where's Gray? Where's everybody?" I asked him.

"Gray's with your parents they went home to get you clothes. My family went home to catch up some sleep." He told me with a reassuring smile.

"And why are you here? Did you sleep here? Why did you do that? You could've let Gray stay and…and look over me… You shouldn't have done that." I told him, tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I tried to control it. I don't want him to see me vulnerable. Why did he do this? Who am I?

"Ash, it's fine, it's alright really, I volunteered. Gray was here last night. She was assigned to look over you last night. It's supposed to be Joe's turn but I suggested I should be looking after you today. Besides he needs sleep. I got enough sleep so don't worry bout it, alright? And I got lucky you woke up during my shift. You got lucky too." He told me in a soothing and teasing voice.

"Why?" I asked

"Because if you woke with everyone around, you would be bombarded with lots of questions, like "What happened to you? Are you alright? Do you want anything?" and expect that it would come from anyone in the room especially your parents and my mom. Do you want that?" he told me.

"You're absolutely right." I told him with a thank you smile on my face. He smiled back.

"So, stop the frantic questioning of why am I here and just say thank you…" he told me with a laugh.

"Thank you…" I told him laughing too.

Then he got up and took his guitar and a glass of water for me.

"Don't say anything, I know you're thirsty so just drink this." He told me

I took a sip and realized how thirsty I am. I drank all the water in the glass. Then he laughed at me. I was humiliated, and blushed furiously. I wanted to throw a pillow straight to his face if not for the guitar he was holding I would've done what I was thinking. So instead, I gave him a warning look. Then he stopped laughing, and muttered "Sorry" with an apologetic smile.

He started strumming. Then, sang,

_She walks away_

_Colors fade to gray_

_Every precious moment's now a waste_

_She hits the gas_

_Hoping it would pass_

_The red light starts to flash it's time to wait_

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And the perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_When the lights out_

_Never had this bright aglow_

_And the black keys_

_Showing me a word I never knew no,_

_A world I never knew_

I just sat there looked at him and listened to him.

_She hates the sun_

'_Cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, oh_

_She loves the sky_

'_Cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets them know when she is wrong_

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And the perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_When the lights out_

_Never had this bright aglow_

_And the black keys_

_Showing me a word I never knew no,_

_A world I never knew_

He has the most beautiful voice I ever heard. And his eyes give him away.

_And the walls are closing in_

_Don't let him get inside of your head_

_Don't let him get inside of your head_

_Don't let him get inside of your head_

_Don't let them inside_

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And the perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_When the lights out_

_Never had this bright aglow_

_And the black keys_

_Showing me a word I never knew no,_

_A world I never knew_

_Don't let him get inside of your head_

_Don't let him get inside of your head_

_Don't let him get inside of your head_

_Don't let him get inside of your head_

Then he looks at me, in the eyes and sang the last verse

_Sometimes the fight_

_Is better black and white_

I was mesmerized, with his voice and his eyes. Did he just sing to me?

"Wow…" was all I was able to utter. I was speechless. That song kind of hit something in me. He smiled and started to strum the guitar again. And the song ended.

"Wow…" I said again.

"Are…you…alright?" Nick asked. Worry in his voice.

"Yeah…yeah… I'm fine… it's just, that song…" I stammered.

"What's with my song?" he asked somewhat surprised wit my reaction.

"Nothing… I just remembered something… just don't mind me." I told him trying to avoid the topic.

But the truth is. I was connected to the song somehow. It's like I was the girl in that song. I was speechless. I was silent. Nick too. Even though I wanted to break it, I can't, seems like my tongue's tied. I can't utter a word.

Nick was strumming a song. Nothing particular, I think, just playing some random notes on my bedside. While I was pretending I was asleep. Then the door opened I did not dare to open myself or else Nick will find out I was faking.

"How is she?" my Mom's voice asked. Worry in her voice.

"She's fine Mrs. McLoughlin, she was awake a little while ago, but she got back to sleep after an hour or two, maybe because of the sedatives given to her last night." Nick's reassuring voice told my mom.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter when we were not yet here." My mom told him, I can hear from her voice that she was about to cry but was puling herself together.

I am more like my mom, I don't want to be transparent or vulnerable to someone who's not that close to me. The only time when I've seen her really broke down was when she knew that my brother was… when he… left… But it did not take long. She recovered fast and pulled herself together. She made me see that it wouldn't help anyone if I keep on mourning, and that I should not blame myself for what happened, it was bound to happen. She kept insisting that I have to accept what happened and just think about what Jimmy would feel, seeing me sad and mopping. "This is not what he wants you to do. He would want you to stand up, get a hold of yourself and be strong. He loves you, and he wants you to be happy." She always tells me.

And that is why I always try my best to be happy and enjoy every single moment of my life, even though sometimes, I can still remember how it feels when he was still around doing things for me, teasing me and showing how he loves his little sister.

I tired to fake my stir, then mom noticed. She came closer to me and touched my hand. "Honey? Are you alright?" she whispered to me. "Mom?" I tried to make my voice hoarse to make her believe that I just woke up. "Yes honey, it's me mom. How are you feeling? Do you want anything?"

"I don't want anything mom. I want him. I want him back." I told her crying while she wrapped me around her arms. I can't help it anymore. It's like something I kept for the past years since he was gone.

Then I saw the Jonas' mom signal them to leave us for the mean time. They slowly pile outside, then when Nick was almost out the door… "Nick! Thank You." I told him. "Please come back later." "I will." he answered. Then he gave me a reassuring smile and turned to the door.

Me and mom talked for hours until I got tired and fell asleep in her arms but before I drifted off to sleep my dad came in and joined us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: It took so long for me to write again. I've been so busy and my laptop's broken. I hope you like it. Please review, which would be a great encouragement for me to continue writing… **** 3 oh and yeah, I forgot to tell you. There's another fictional character. She's a Disney girl. She's friendly but has a crush on Nick. So she'll mess the premises a bit… ^_^**

It's been months since my faint-in-the-bathroom incident happened. We were able to exchange our thank you and goodbyes to the family and how grateful we are for what they did for us. They were very sweet and loving family. I was able to give my contact no. and email add to Nick incase he wants to have my service, I don't forget my obligations. And ofcourse thanked him for what he did, especially for me, before they went out and continue their dream of conquering the world.

It's been months and he still hasn't asked me for anything. Yeah, he text me, but just to ask how we were doing, we meaning me and Gray ofcourse. But nothing more. It's been three weeks since his last text to me. As what I heard from Gray, they boys are still on their tour and other celebrity stuffs. I saw a couple of things about them on TV, but I don't let myself get involve much.

I admit. I miss him, the company I mean, it makes me think less of my brother whenever they were around. Oh, change topic. School's back so caught up with school stuffs that keep me busy. Me and Gray are still the same and much closer than ever. Best of friends as always, but I still haven't told her about my brother. Yeah, she knows I had an older brother and the fact that he's…he's gone, but not the why and how part. I left that under the cover. I still can't bring myself to talk about that night. Just the thought of it makes me want to run and hide from the world. I feel so vulnerable and weak. Enough about it, I don't want to tear up now.

November, Saturday morning, I woke to the alarm of my phone, picked it up to see what time it is, 7:05 a.m. too early. I was about to go back to sleep when,

"Ashley! Get up already!" , my mom called from downstairs, "someone's asking for you!" , she added.

"If it's Gray, tell her to come back later! It's too early and I have school stuffs to do so I can't hang out with her." I yelled back still sleepy. I was about to close my eyes, but then again she interrupted me.

"It's not Gray! Someone else." My mom yelled again.

Who in the name, will be looking for me in this early hour of Saturday morning?

"Fine! I'll get up and be there in a minute." I said while getting up. After I fixed my bed, I went to the bathroom to look at myself. I didn't even bother to take a shower or change my night clothes, I guessed maybe it's just a schoolmate who needs to borrow notes from me or a co-club members who needs to ask me for some favor. For a moment, I thought of wearing my necklace with Nick's Favorite pick as a pendant. Yeah, one of his favorite picks, just a souvenir, as what he said when he gave me that. So as an exchange, I gave my favorite bracelet to him. A man-bracelet, I owned for a year already. I took it from my box and wear it. I made my way downstairs and went to the kitchen to fetch my glass of milk. Then went to the living room to see who's waiting for me. Before I even got there, I bumped into my mom.

"Oh, Sorry mom. Didn't see you coming, so, who's asking for me?" I asked, curious. My mom gave me a weird smile and pushed me to the living room.

"What's up with the weird smile?" I asked. Before she could even answer, I turned to see who's in the room. Then stopped in my tracks, so surprised to see who it is, my heart skipped a beat,

"What are you doing here?" I managed to choke up in between my nervousness and surprise.

"Hey, good morning too!" he greeted me with an amused smile.

Stupid Ashley!

"Sorry. Hey, good morning!" I managed to pull myself together and act normal. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked surprised and curious, while raising an eyebrow.

"You owe me right?" he asked straight-forwardly. I nodded, question showing all over my face.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So, I'm here to collect!" a broad grin spread on his face.

I went back upstairs and took a shower, and then I went back to my room and open my closet. I was thinking about what Nick said the entire day, "So, I'm here to collect. I'll pick you up tomorrow, I need your service." He said smiling. What does he need from me that he came up here, early in the morning. I continued my day with that in mind. Wonder filled my head, up until I went to bed.

Dream… I was standing on the beach, facing the rising sun. Then someone came up to me from behind and held my shoulders then said, "Let go, and move on." Then I wake, I wanted to see his face so badly, to know who it is and what does he mean. I shook my head to get it out of my head.

Today's the day. Nick's picking me up later. "I need your service.", his voice repeated in my head. What would he want to do that requires my service? Don't matter, as long as I pay him for invading hi privacy, I insisted in giving him my service so, let's just get it over with. I stood up and took a shower, then took me an hour to find something to wear. In the end I chose to wear my denim knee length Bermuda shorts, along with my white tank top and favorite low-cut chucks, almost my usual. Why did it take me that long, this is just Nick… Oh yeah! Nick as in Nick Jonas, the Rockstar, with a million and more teenage screaming fans, now I remember. But still. Oh set that aside. Let's focus with today.

He arrived at exactly 9 o'clock, with his vintage black with 2 white stripes Mustang. I'm not the type of car person, but, he's car is cool. I said goodbye to mom and promised to be home by 11.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later." I said while planting a kiss on her cheeks.

"Bye honey! Enjoy your date." She replied with a teasing smile. I looked back to see if Nick heard it, no matter how hard I pretend he didn't? He did, he looked flushed.

"Mom! It's not a date." I whispered to her embarrassed, then made my way to Nick's ride.

"Bye Mrs. McLoughlin! I promise to take Ashley home by 11." Nick said to my mom while blushing. We got seated and Nick started the car, then we waved goodbye to my mom.

"You look awesome…" he commented smiling.

"Really? Thanks!" I replied flattered and blushing.

"Compared to what I saw yesterday…" he added, while trying hard not to laugh. I gave him my I'm-gonna-kill-you look to stop him from laughing. But instead of feeling afraid or somehow embarrassed, he burst out laughing at me.

"I'm sorry… I can't help it anymore" he added in between uncontrollable laugh.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me…" I frowned. "I thought it was one of my classmates or co-club members of mine. Besides, why did you go there that early, just to tell me you're picking me up today? You could've just texted me and save yourself from the hassle."I was on a roll.

"Hey, hold up. Don't frown. I was just teasing you. Sorry… I didn't want it to be that way. I don't want to do things like that on a text. I wanted to invite, I mean tell you personally. I think it's more appropriate. " he said politeness in his voice.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Perfectionist…" I said teasing him.

"Look who's talking?" he fired me back grinning.

"Whatever!" I shot back with a little smile, "Where are we going anyway?" I asked curious.

"You'll see!" he told me with a board grin.

We were still driving when he asked me to close my eyes.

"Why? This is stupid." I asked a little annoyed.

"You could say that. Just close your eyes." He replied I can sense he's smiling.

I felt the car slowed to a stop.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked him.

"No you can't, we're not there yet." He replied.

"I thought you needed my service?" I asked again.

"yeah." He simply replied.

"Then why am I closing my eyes?" I asked the third time.

"Just stop asking questions and hold my hand, we'll get there in a minute." He assured me. "Come on, trust me." He reassured me.

"Fine!" I agreed then he took my right hand.

I felt him stop in his track and I stopped too. Then he let go of my hand and whispered,

"Now, open your eyes." , with his angelic voice.

I slowly opened my eyes then squealed in delight at what I saw.

"Endless Bliss Carnival", the sign on the entrance says.

"You like it?" Nick asked, I felt his gaze.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed.

"Good then." I heard him saying, relief in his voice while letting out a long sigh.

"BTW, why are we here?" I asked pretending to be curious, when all I can think of is, I wanna go on the rides! All of it! I miss carnivals, I haven't been in one since I was 12. I was grinning.

Then I look up to Nick my smile fading. I caught him staring at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me weirdly?" I inquired, truly curious this time.

"Nothing." He answered smiling.

"Let's go in… and have some fun!" he said excitedly, then again took my hand tag me along him.

The place was swarming with people. But…. Wait a minute! These aren't ordinary people! These are mostly Disney peeps, and some other celebrities and people I don't entirely recognize.

"Wait!" I stopped in my track and held his hand tightly to stop him from going further.

"What?" he asked surprised that I stop.

"You didn't answer me earlier. Why are we here? I saw few (I don't think so) Disney peeps as we were making our way. And I thought you need my service or something from me. Whatever, just answer me, why are we here?" I was on a roll.

"Whoah! Hold up. Okay, I think I have to explain first before letting you have all the fun." He stated with half smile on his face.

"We're in a friend's birthday." He continued.

"Expand." I told him, not contented with his answer.

"Is it really that important to you?" he asked curious.

"Yes." I stated honestly.

"Fine then, we're in Ashea's birthday. She's one of the Disney girls, me and my brothers were invited along with other Disney guys she's friends with and ofcourse her friends and family. But Kevin and Joe can't make it, so I'm here to represent. And I don't want to go alone so I brought you with me, oh and yeah, I heard you love carnival's so." He explained.

I didn't respond.

So she's a friend. It's her birthday, a Disney girl. Who's friends with Disney guys. Okay. So why am I here? Because Nick needs company and he heard I love carnivals. Wait? How did he know that? Who told him?

"Who in the name told you, I like (honestly, love) carnivals?" I asked a little surprised with my realization.

"Uhm, about that, please promise me you won't skin the teller?" Nick asked a little careful.

I didn't answer immediately, then decided if I want to know I have to agree, so,

"Fine! I promise!" I told him annoyed.

"Gray" he blurted.

"Oh that hamster!" I blurted out embarrassed. I totally knew I'm blushing.

"Hey! You promised, so just let it go, besides I already knew so it's a done deal." He said amused with how I look right now.

"Come on! I already told you why we're here and who's the messenger so let's start the fun! What do you want to ride first?" he inquired excitement in his voice.

"Fine, since I owe you I won't argue. Since you're the one who brought me here, you choose the first ride. Then we'll choose alternately." I answered now back to excitement mode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Okay. Recap…

Nick brought me to a Disney friend's birthday celebration at a carnival….

Present….

We were on our way to our 6th ride when something came up.

Two people came up to us.

'Okay, unknown people alert.' I thought.

Then they called Nick.

"Nick!" the guy in a gray shirt yelled.

He was followed by a brunette shoulder-leveled-hair girl. Nick turned to see who called his name. Then he yelled back,

"Hey Sterling!" while giving him a clap on the shoulder.

The guy named "Sterling" was taller than Nick, with dirty blonde short hair and a cute smile. He's wearing a gray shirt, a faded denim pants and black converse.

'Hmm.. A laid back type of guy.. I guess' I thought while looking at him.

"Hey man! I'm glad to see you came." He told Nick, with a wide smile.

"Yeah me too." Nick answered then he turned to the girl.

"Hey Ashea! Happy Birthday!" He greeted.

"Sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I saw you earlier but you seem busy." He added.

He's so bad at lying, you can see right through him… or is it just me?

"Hey Nick, it's alright. I'm glad you came. But where's Joe and Kevin?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm glad too." He answered but I felt him looking at me.

"Kevin and Joe can't make it. They have to do something urgent. So they're sorry they couldn't come." He continued.

Then the Sterling guy looked at me then back to Nick then to Ashea. Nick realized he didn't introduce me yet.

"Oh! That's so rude of me. Ashley, this is Ashea and Sterling. Ashea is the one celebrating the birthday. Sterling is a friend of ours too." He introduced.

"Hi Ashley! Glad to meet you. Welcome to my birthday celebration." Ashea greeted me while extending her hand to me.

"Hey Ashea, Happy Birthday! Sorry for crashing in." I answered while shaking her hand and trying to make Nick feel guilty, but I regretted saying it afterwards.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm glad to meet new people actually. I'd have to thank Nick for bringing you along." She said genuinely.

"Thanks!" I told her with my most genuine smile.

"Hey I'm Sterling Knight. I'm an old friend of Nick. I'm so glad to meet you." Sterling greeted me with much enthusiasm and interesting smile.

"Hey, I'm glad to meet you too." I said while shaking his hand.

He was still shaking my hands when Nick cleared his throat.

"Ahmmm… What do you say on taking a ride on a Ferris wheel?" he asked.

"That would be awesome!" Sterling chimed in while giving Nick a high five.

Then we started walking up to the Ferris wheel. There were few people riding it at the moment so it was easy for us.

"So Ashea… you go with Nick and Ashley with me." Sterling suddenly pushed Ashea to Nick, which made her almost lost her balance if Nick didn't catch her. The he took my hand. I saw Nick's eyes follow Sterling's hand on mine.

Before anyone of us could react, he dragged me to the already open booth waiting for us. Then the operator closed the door after us. I saw Nick and Ashea get in the next booth after us. Then the ride started. I was too surprised with what happened to be furious with Sterling for what he did.

We were silent for a minute. Then,

"Sorry about that Ash. Can I call you Ash?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah" was all I could answer.

"It's just that..."he paused, then, "Ashea like Nick." He stated plainly.

My eyes widened. Then I could not speak….

I felt him move closer to me. Looking worried,

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale. Are you sick or anything?" he said while trying not to fuss on what to do with a shocked-looking-sick me.

I didn't answer for a while. Trying to take in what he just said. Ashea. Like. Nick. Yeah, you heard it right, Sterling just said she likes Nick.

'Wait, what would that be to you. You don't like Nick don't you?' I asked myself.

'No, no. No, heck no. I don't like Nick. Ashley! Snap out of it!' I mentally kick myself to wake up from this weird emotion I'm feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just get a little dizzy with Ferris wheel." I lied.

"You should have told me earlier. We shouldn't have ridden this thing. I'm so sorry. It's so rude of me, to drag you along, not even asking if it's alright with you. I just thought this would be the perfect time to set Nick and Ashea up." He explained with a mix expression on his face.

He looks worried, embarrassed but a little excited at the same time, if you could figure out what I'm saying right now, that's how he looks. But he looks cute actually, with those lines on the side of his lips whenever he smiles.

"Hey, it's fine. I know what you mean. And I understand." I said despite of the knot growing inside my stomach. I don't really understand. Not about what Sterling said. I don't understand what I was feeling. I have to get rid of this.

'Come on Ash! Wake up. Stop this crazy idea. Why don't you just enjoy this beautiful day and this ride? You're with a cute guy.' I told myself.

I forced the thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on what was happening to me at the moment.

"You sure you're okay?" Sterling asked, looking worried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure I'm okay!" I answered him.

"So, how did you met Nick?" he asked trying to make a conversation.

"It's a long and boring story. You really don't want to hear it." I said trying to dissuade him.

"Oh heck no, you just made me much more interested." He replied with cute wicked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fine. I will tell you. Since I can tell that you won't let it go up until the time I'll tell you." I told him like I just read his mind. Wow, did I just do that?

"Yeah, you got that right. So spill it already. I'm all ears…" Sterling said with practically all interest.

"But just one more thing Mr. Knight." I said while giving him a cautious look.

"What's that?" he asked, curious.

"You have to promise, you won't laugh at me." I said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. That's interesting. I promise!" he promised while holding his right hand up, palm spread like in a promise gesture.

"Okay, that's good. So, it was one night….." I started to recall again, how I met Nick. From the time my bestfriend bought a ticket for me and her for a concert, to the embarrassing reality of how I met Nick Jonas, 1/3 of the band called Jonas Brothers. I just left the fainting to the hospital part. I don't want to tell him about…you know what I mean. I can't even tell my own bestfriend, how can I tell a guy I barely know. And ofcourse I didn't mention the midnight scene. That would be so embarrassing and awkward. But I feel comfortable around him, like I can be myself. I saw him, trying hard to keep a smile while I was telling the humiliating events.

"Hey, don't laugh. You promised." I told him embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm not." He said while smiling.

"Hmmm…" I answered smiling too.

The ride's almost over but it felt like we just got in. I enjoyed Sterling's company. He's, fine. Okay, not just fine. He's one great guy. He can make me laugh easily. And he's got this charm. I almost forgot about Nick and Ashea, until the ride ended and we have to get off. They got off after us. Then, there it is again. That feeling of mixed up, I don't really understand and couldn't fathom.

"Hey guys!" Sterling spoke first.

"Hey!" Nick and Ashea said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed. I stayed silent.

We were enjoying the carnival. Ashea and me were at the middle. Nick is on Ashea's side while Sterling was on mine. Sterling would throw a joke and we would all laugh. Then he would spill some secrets about Ashea, then she would blush and look down, then I would slap Sterling on the back to stop him from teasing Ashea. Then she would glance towards me and give me a smile of thank you. And I would smile back a welcome. Then she would look at Nick with such joy that I couldn't look anymore.

'Ashley, what's happening to you?' I asked myself. Then, Sterling took my hand, I was surprised with what he did that I didn't react. I just let him took it and hold it gently. Then I saw shock on Nick's face but he masked it immediately. He looked away, pretending to be looking at the other rides.

Then Sterling started to run towards the Roller Coaster dragging me along him, Nick and Ashea trailing behind us. When we reached the ride he stopped in front of it and gestured me to get in first. I smiled at him sweetly then got in followed by him. Then I saw Nick gesture to Ashea to get in first. Then I had a flash back, when he gestured to me and Gray to get in his car the night I met him. When he invited us for dinner, where it all began. Then I shook my head to put the memory aside.

"Ready?" Sterling asked, clearly excited. He's like a child. He gets excited whenever we're riding a new ride. And he didn't even bother hiding it. That's what I like about him. He's honest.

The ride started slow, afterward it went its way trying, oh wait it didn't just tried it made people scream at the top of their lungs until there's no voice coming out already. I was exhilarated. It was mind boggling. I felt like my mouth was reaping because of too much earsplitting screams. My face felt numb. I felt like my hands turned to stone for holding on the ride so hard.

When the ride was done, I was exasperated. I was breathless, I couldn't speak. It might be, because of the excitement I felt during the ride. I was laughing so hard with Sterling that I almost forgot why we were here and the fact that I came with Nick. Note: Almost.

Rain started to pour. I didn't honestly notice, but someone grabbed my hand and shielded my head with his arms from the rain. I couldn't see his face, all I see is that we're heading to a photo booth. Obviously I didn't know who grabbed me. But I'm certain it's a guy. I thought it's Sterling, since I know you've noticed he has been such a hand-grabber-of-the-day, so I was pretty confident it's him. Then he spoke,

"Hey, you alright?" he gently and concernedly said. Then I look up.

I was so surprised to find Nick standing in front of me, giving me his concerned look. I couldn't speak, I just stared at him blankly. And he just stared back, might be surprised with what my face was saying. And I can see worry painted all over his face too.

"Ashley?" he asked again, almost in a whisper.

I shook my head to let my brain think straight. It took me a moment but I answered.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, totally fine." I said, stuttering a bit.

"You look and sound surprised or something." He commented. I hear disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, no, no, no! Ofcourse not. Why would I be surprised? You're the one who dragged me here." I lied through teasing him. I know he felt something wrong but he still smiled genuinely. I missed that smile. No one can ever compare to that smile, not even Sterling's, honestly saying, cute smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember I'm the culprit." He teased back, though he sounded rather guilty.

"Hey, I'm having fun. So much fun! Thanks to you." I complimented with a shy smile. Honestly this time.

"Yeah, I can see that." He mumbled. I can hear jealousy through his voice, I think.

'Why would he be jealous? With who? Sterling?' I asked myself.

"You really are having fun especially on the roller coaster. You and…(deep breath and then sighed) you and Sterling, you're laughing like you haven't laughed in years…" he continued, breaking my thoughts, looking down his shoes, his eyebrows knitting.

I looked at him intently, he really is jealous. I realized I haven't talked to him since the Ferris Wheel ride. And I totally didn't notice him after the roller coaster. I felt bad.

"Oh that? Hey it was nothing, he was just goofing off, and I just can't help but laugh. Especially when he made fun of me during the ride, I was screaming he made fun of me. I was screaming like crazy…" I explained but got cut off when I saw the expression in his face. It was unexplainable, sad, disappointed, jealous, confused. I couldn't even describe it. I looked down on my chucks.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, almost in a whisper.

"Hey, what are you saying?" he said gently,

"Don't say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He consoled.

We were seated on the floor of the booth, side by side. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, it stung. I feel vulnerable, but I'm trying to keep it so hard.

When I turned to look at him, he looked like a child seated on the floor, lost. The rain outside was taking on a toll, drowning the noise around the carnival, making me feel like we were the only ones left inside the place inside a small booth, stuck in there. The lightning strike and thunder grumbled I was surprised that I immediately took Nick's hand involuntarily and held it tightly. He was surprised too but eventually realized that I was scared, he let me grip his hand. Then he moved closer, wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and continued to hold my hand with his left one.

"It's okay. I'm right here, it's okay." He repeated consolably. He was back on the mature Nick. His voice was soothing that I relaxed.

Whenever rain falls I feel so scared. I used to love rain… It was my brother's, Jimmy's favorite day. I got inflicted with his craziness that I learned to love it too. We love to watch it, or play under it (rain). We love having fun under the rain. We feel like children again whenever it's raining. But after what happened, you-know-what tragedy, I begin to fear rain especially thunder and lightning.

Nick continued to comfort me by rubbing my arms and letting me lean on his shoulder.

"I'm the reason…" I blurted out. He looked at me surprised and clueless.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm the reason my brother's…. my brother's gone." I mumbled staring at space. I still can't bring to say the word D-E-A-D.

"I couldn't believe I was saying this to you. But I have to let this out. And I think you're the perfect person, even though Gray sure would be disappointed. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep this forever. One moment I'm happy then the next thing I know, I'm back on that horrible track of the past. And I feel so guilty." I continued without hesitation. I turned to Nick, he was just staring at me blankly, confusion in his eyes.

"What are you saying? I don't understand." He stated clueless.

"Will you promise to not interrupt while I'm relating, probably, the most horrible night of my entire lifetime?" I asked, can't actually believe I'm really is confessing this to him.

"Oh.. kay? I promise." He babbled immediately.

"Great…" I mumbled not relieved at all.

"Ready to hear everything?" I asked.

He did respond but with just a nod. Then I started relating the whole horrible night. While I was saying it to him, he didn't let go of my hand. Instead he held it tightly but gently, if you know what I mean. I couldn't control my sobs but he comforted me, wiping tears from my face occasionally. And I am so greatful for him for comforting me and staying there with me, consoling me with his words. Sometimes he would be drowned with my cries, and Nick would hold me tight. Planting kisses on my head. He would keep saying,

"Just cry it all out Ashy, so that you would feel better."

Or,

"Shhh… it's all gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay."

Or if I can't say anything anymore, he would hum melodies on my ear to console me.

My story ended on uncontrollable sobs. I was pretty sure I soaked his shirt with my tears. I felt embarrassed, but I just couldn't stop it no more. While I was crying, I heard him hum a familiar tune, and then he sang,

_Pick up all your tears_

_Throw them in your backseat_

_Leave without a second glance_

_Somehow I'm to blame_

_For this never-ending race track_

_You call life_

_Turn right_

_Into your arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might_

_Fall off this track sometime_

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

_You're driving all your friends out_

_You just be you cannot follow_

_And soon you will be on your own_

_Somehow I'm to blame _

_For this never-ending race track_

_You call life_

_Just turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might_

_Fall off this track sometime_

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

_I did all I could _

_I gave everything_

_But you had to go your way_

_And that road was not for me_

_So turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might_

_Fall off this track sometime_

"_**Hope to see you on the finish line"**_

It was the last line of the song, and he continued to hum. I heard the rain soften. My eyelids felt heavy, I stopped crying. While he was still humming,

"Nick?" I whispered weakly.

"Hmm?" he whispered back.

"Thank you…" I mumbled before I drifted off to sleep.

His voice was all I can remember, up until I was dreaming. His voice was in my ear.

Dream…..

And then I heard that voice again, but now I know who it was. It's Jimmy's I was sitting on a bench near the shore. Someone came up from my back again and held my shoulders, squeezed it, then moved to sit beside me. I turned to him and saw that he was smiling. Not just any ordinary smile of Jimmy. It was a contented smile. Then he held my hand.

"Thank you. For letting me go, for telling him and for pouring your heart out. And, I'm so, so sorry, for hurting you. Sorry for leaving you and letting you down. I'm so sorry Ash, I didn't mean to. I love you little girl, and mom and dad. But I have to go. Don't worry I will always look out for you. And I will forever be in your heart. I'm your big boy remember, little girl?" he said gently and patiently.

"Will you? Will you let me go Ash?" he continued almost pleading.

Tears were streaming down my face now. But felt myself smile and looked him in the eye. Took a deep breath and said,

"I will Jim. I willingly do. And I will tell mom and dad how much you love them. Thank you. Thank you so much for helping me. Always remember that I love you." I smiled genuinely through my tears.

"I'll miss you big boy. Big time and so much." I continued grinning.

He grinned back and gave me a tight and emotional hug. And then he let o and stood and he waved goodbye. And then he faded, leaving me grinning in tears. It must be weird but my heart was as light as the clouds.

I woke with a start. I touched my face and felt tears stain on my cheeks. I looked around and realized I'm already home, in my room, clutching Jimmy's favorite pillow, and heard Nick's voice hum that unforgettable song in my ears.

**A/N: How's that for chapter 6? Tell me what you think guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: _finally i found it... the missing part of my life...and as a bonus... i'll upload chapter 8... wee... so excited for you to read it... i hope you'll like it... comment please? :)_**

**Chapter7 **

"Honey? Are you up already?" my mom asked gently.

"Yes mom." I answered weakly.

"Did Nick bring me home? What time is it?" I continued.

"It's past 9 darling. And yes Nick brought you home. What happened honey? Nick told me you cried and eventually got tired and fell asleep." She asked concerned.

"I've let him go mom. I've let Jimmy go." I mumbled before I could stop myself. Tears threatening to fall again, but I was able to hold it in for the sake of mom.

"Oh honey!" my mom exclaimed while enveloping me into a tight embrace, planting kisses on my forehead and cheeks. Lastly she planted a kiss on my nose which she usually do when she's proud of me. She held my face and looked at me straight in the eyes. I can see that she's so proud of me. Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes, but like me she wiped it away. Then she shook her head trying to shake the tears away and I guess trying to get back to the real situation. She held my hands.

"Anyways, someone's waiting up for you downstairs honey." She stated with a meaningful smile and teasing eyes.

"Who?" I asked curious. I hope it's not Nick. I've already cost him so much trouble, he couldn't possibly wait up for me anymore.

"You better clean up and change." She said rubbing my back then kissing my forehead, but obviously not answering my question.

"Okay." I said while watching her leave my room. I stayed in my bed for 5 full minutes. Thinking of what happened earlier. How Nick comforted me, how he held me in his arms, how he hummed and sang me to sleep. How I fell asleep in his arms. I was day dreaming. I shook my head to the real world. Stood up and went to hit the shower. Then I changed into my favorite faded jeans and a loose faded blue v-neck shirt. I made my way downstairs expecting to see Nick. I immediately proceed to the living room.

"Hey, you need not to wait. I'm alright, and I've already caused you so much…" I stated while looking up but I got cut off when I saw it wasn't Nick.

"Oh, hey!" I babbled immediately surprised to find him in my living room in this hour of the night.

"Sterling." I continued trying to act normal and not surprised.

"Hey, Ashley! You seemed surprised. Do you expect someone else?" he stated, obviously not fooled with my act-normal act.

"I can always come back tomorrow." He continued, confusion and disappointment painted on his face. He's not good in keeping his emotions too, I guessed.

""Oh, no, no, no, no! Ofcourse not. I just thought…" I trailed then changed my mind.

"…nothing just don't mind that. So what brought you here?" I asked trying to hide my own disappointment and showing that I also am happy to see him. Ofcourse I'm happy to see him, it's just, you know what I mean.

"Uhmm, yeah about that. After the rain stopped I saw… I saw Nick come out of the booth carrying you. I didn't get the chance to check what happened since Ashea badly needed me to attend to the guests, you know, I'm her bestfriend. So I got worried and called Nick to check if you're okay, why you fainted. Then he told me you just got tired and slept, he didn't give me details, making me think it must be something personal between you two. So he gave me your address and told me to check myself. I hope it's okay." He stated kind of nervous and just like stated what came up to his mind.

"Oh…." Was all I can say, it's just I didn't expect it to be that.

"Hey, I'm sorry to freak you out, it's just that uhm… I know I've only met you this morning but… I know this might sound awkward… uhmm… uhmmm… I know you're probably not used to things like this but…" he babbled nervously.

"I like you Ashley, and I wanna know you more…" he blurted out.

It caught me off guard. I was not ready to hear those words. I know, I just met him this morning and all the other things he said. But I was just so surprised at him with nothing to say. I had to stumble to a chair for me not to fall on my butt. I haven't really noticed that we were standing until that moment. I can see shock in his face too, like he couldn't believe he just said that. I can see anticipation and question in his eyes. He has this look, where his eyebrows are raised with his deep sky blue eyes searching my face, his lips pursed. Then he stared in my eyes,

"Ashley? Did I scare you? Oh, stupid, I really shouldn't have said that." He babbled while sitting on the chair beside mine. He was still talking to himself when he stood up again and heading to the door.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have come told you those things. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I should probably go. Sorry for wasting your time."

When he was on his way to the door, I was able to shake my shock and got back to the situation.

"Sterling, hey." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked gently and hopefully while turning back to me looking down.

"Don't go." I pleaded.

"Come on." I asked genuinely, motioning him to sit back.

He slowly made his way to the chair without looking up. I guessed he's too embarrassed to look at me.

"Hey" called to a whisper. The he look up and searched my face with those piercing sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. That's just me being nervous to let you know what I feel. I'm the type of person who can't keep those thoughts in me. That would only make me want to explode. I'm sorry for scaring you." He apologized profusely.

"Hey, you didn't scare me. It's just surprised me. I didn't expect you to feel something like that for me. Especially, as what you have said, we just met this morning." I stated bluntly but carefully. He's expression relaxed. But he still kept looking down and then back to me.

"Really? You're not scared of me?" he asked like a child looking at his hands.

"Why would you scare me? You just did what you thought you should. And I appreciate that a lot. Thank you for feeling that way for me." I stated gently.

"So would you?" he asked hopeful.

"Would I what?" I asked now confused.

"Would you let me know you more?" he asked now back to the confident Mr. Knight with that cute smile.

"Uhmm. Sure I'll be glad to let you." I answered in delight. I didn't know what I was thinking, I just couldn't say no to him. I know I've got a thing for Nick, you know I'm not dumb to not know what I feel, but I don't want to expect things from him. Things I'm not sure he'll be able to feel for me. Besides, Sterling's a good kid, so I thought of giving him a chance. He deserves a chance you know. I know I sound selfish and all, but I got reasons you know.

"Really?" he exclaimed, seems to me he couldn't believe his luck.

"Really. Or do you want me to change my mind?" I teased him while raising my right eyebrow.

"No, no! Absolutely not, I'm pretty happy with your yes. Actually, honestly, ecstatic." He babbled. With his eyes so bright and happy.

"But…" I started.

His expression changed to confusion and doubt.

"But what?" he asked nervously.

I tried to not look him in the eyes, who knows what he might see in mine.

"But I have to be honest with you. Okay?" I continued feeling so I-don't-really-know.

"You're such a nice guy and I don't want to lie or pretend around you. So I just really want you to know this." I stated with a big sigh.

"Okay." He said plainly, trying to look expressionless which did not fool me.

"I have things, in my past that I still can't bring to talk about just now. I have feelings that might confuse you. I have baggages that I still can't let go, no matter how insignificant it may seem." I stated not taking my eyes off of his face. I wanna see how he would take this, but so far he's taking all of this positively. Actually it seems like he's liking what I was saying right now, which is kind of weird right?

"Okay, I really, really need you to hear this. I think I like someone. But I'm not sure about it yet. But that doesn't mean I like you less or anything. And that I'm taking my yes back. No. I mean I still am willing to let you know me more. Does that even make sense to you?" I babbled before I can even stop myself.

"Yeah, totally clear to me, crystal." He stated smiling. Genuinely, which made my heart melt. Even more.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I felt so embarrassed.

"Hey, it's fine. Really. Atleast you are being true to me. Telling me all this things is already a big deal to me. You're clearly honest about saying yes to my 'I-would-like-to-know-you' statement. And I appreciate that so much. I know just encouraging yourself to say that all to me is already hard for you. That is why I like you. You're honest and blunt, but in a good way." He stated which only made me like him more. Like me he's honest and blunt, 'but in a good way.' That made me smile and want to hug him. Before I could even stop myself I reached out to hug him and he happily return the hug. I feel so comfortable around him, like I could tell him everything, anytime.

"Thank you." I whispered while hugging him.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. Then we let go of each other and became silent for a while.

"I should probably go." He stated.

"You're supposed to be resting." Then he smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you for coming and checking on me. That means a lot to me…" I told him while escorting him to the door.

"So, see you Saturday night next week?" he asked amused with whatever expression is on my face. My smile turned to surprise.

"What's Saturday night next week?" I asked confused.

"Our first date." He stated with that confident smile then winked.

Then he went out of my door, without giving me the chance to react. But actually it left me smiling. I was so consumed with what just happened that I didn't notice when someone came into the room just after Sterling left. I heard his car start then saw it drove away. I turned to face the what-i-thought-was-an-empty room, smile still plastered on my face.

"Hmm… someone's smitin'." Gray stated which startled me.

"OH! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"OH! You scared you?" she replied, imitating my high-pitched surprised tone.

"Stop teasing me. BTW, what are you doing here?" I asked truly curious now.

"I heard what happened. Nick called to check on you. I asked why he called me and not your mom, he said, he was embarrassed with what happened. So what happened?" she babbled everything not letting me interrupt.

"What happened?" I repeated confused.

"Oh! What happened? It's a long story. Wanna sit and have milk and…" I stopped myself.

"Wait, speaking of Nick. You still owe me an explanation." I stated firmly, giving her my explain-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you look.

"Oh oh. I forgot about that. Maybe I should get back later?" she squirmed kind of frightened of my change of mood.

"No, no, no, no! You are not coming back later, because you are explaining. Right. Now." I grabbed her before she could run from the room.

We fell on the floor, with Gray trying to get out from my tight grip me trying to hold her much tighter. We wrestled on the floor until she gave up.

"Okay! Okay! I give up. Explain. Me. Now." She exclaimed breathless.

She stiffened while I was still struggling to hold her. I felt her stop struggling, and then I looked up and saw her blank expression. When she saw my face, her own face turned from blank to trying-hard-not-to-laugh-on-my-face expression. The she exploded to laughter which made me let go and stare at her. Then I couldn't help it anymore but laugh at her too. We rolled on the floor laughing for the longest time ever. When our laughter subsided I couldn't help but clutch my stomach to control my laughter which made it hurt a bit. When we could finally catch our breath, I stared at her amusement still present on our eyes that we couldn't keep our smiles.

"Come on. Start explaining now." I told her faking a glare which I know doesn't fool her. She know me too much. But I love it…

"Stop glaring! I know you don't mean that." She stated, giving me a tight hug, which I was trying hard not to return.

"Don't worry! I'm not running away from you. I'm explaining." She promised still hugging me, looking up at me, giving me those cute puppy-eyes stare, which I couldn't resist. I finally hugged her back.

"I missed you! I'm glad Nick was there to comfort me. But with you it really is different. You're my soul sister!" I hugged her tightly. Then we let go of each other. She looked me in the eyes.

"What happened Ash? It's okay to tell me. Whatever it is, I won't disown you. I mean I can't disown you because you're not my child." She teased me trying to make me smile and she doesn't fail to do so. I smiled.

"Come on. Tell me. You know I'm always here to listen." She encouraged.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But I have to ask forgiveness first." I babbled.

"What for?" she asked confused.

"I broke our promise." I stated guiltily.

Okay, so we have this promise, to let each other know first. We have to tell each other first before we spill it to anyone else.

"Oh screw that promise! As long as it helped you lighten up your burden. It's okay with me. I'm your bestfriend, not a promise inspector." She told me honestly which only made me hug her again.

"I love you Gray! You're the best bestfriend in the whole universe!" I exclaimed overwhelmed.

"I thought I already know that? OW! Hey, I didn't know you were a tight hugger. OW! She spluttered while I was tightly hugging her.

"Okay, tight hugger? You can let go now." She instructed sounding freaked-out. I let her go.

"Now, were done with the hugging, now with the spilling." She added, now sounding concerned yet excited.

"Okay (deep breath, long sigh) clutch invisible seat belt even though we are not sitting. (sounding sarcastic) , because you're in for a roller coaster emotional ride. Ready?" I asked warning her.

"Not yet. We need weapons. Got any milk and cookies?" she stated taking me out of my nervous-to-tell-events moment.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Go upstairs in my room. I'll bring our weapons there. I don't want to spill my emotions here in the living room." I instructed.

"Copy that Captain!" she replied in her fake military tone, giving me an army salute. I rolled my eyes.

When we got settled and cozy in my room I started to retell the whole day. I started Saturday morning when I woke up early to find Nick in our living room. I saved the worst for the last.

"So, when we went down I found Nick, waiting there. I greeted him good morning by catching my breath and trying hard not to stumble and fall." I recalled, couldn't keep smiling while remembering the early morning encounter.

You see, Gray knows me too much that she didn't bother tease me with whatever was plastered on my face, but I didn't miss the knowing look. She knows I have something for Nick. Now back to the story.

"Okay, now Sunday came. He arrived on time. Then we said goodbye to mom. When we were halfway there, Nick instructed me to close my eyes. When we arrived on the venue, he again instructed me to open my eyes. I was so excited with what I saw that I squealed in delight! I babbled things that I normally wouldn't say. Then I realized there's something missing, I asked what we were doing there and how did he know that I love carnivals. He told me one of their Disney friends was celebrating her birthday and that Joe and Kevin couldn't make it so he brought me instead. And also that someone, 'someone' told him that I love carnivals." I paused glaring at Gray.

She mouthed "SORRY" and flashed me a big sorry-smile, and I stopped glaring at her.

"So we went in. we started getting on different rides. We were enjoying ourselves so much, when someone came up to us on our way to the Ferris wheel. That's where I met Sterling and Ashea. Ashea's the birthday girl and Sterling's her bestfriend." I retold all the events.

Gray was patient enough to listen to me. I told her everything from then on. From the time Sterling grabbed me and told me that Ashea likes Nick and how surprised I was with what I heard.

"I was so surprised that I couldn't utter a word. Sterling had to look closer to see if I was doing fine. The eventually I came back to my senses and pretended that I just got dizzy with the Ferris wheel. I hardly noticed Nick when I was with Sterling because he's just a ball of energy. Even though he was making fun of me I couldn't get annoyed with him because he's so funny and fun to be with." I told her grinning. She looked at me meaningfully which made me look at her weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Continue…" She denied.

"Fine. Where was I? Oh, yeah, the Ferris wheel ride. Yeah, I was having so much fun. Then Sterling dragged me again. This time it's the Roller Coaster, which you know always freaks me out and makes me scream like crazy. On the ride I really can't help it! I screamed my heart out! I was freaking out and Sterling kept making fun of me. But instead of getting pissed I was surprisingly having fun. It's weird right? Someone's making fun of me and I don't feel annoyed even a bit." I continued, couldn't keep my smile and giggle, oblivious of what was on Gray's face.

"But then, when the ride's over, rain started to pour. Then someone grabbed my hand. When we went inside the photo booth I was so surprised to find Nick."

She smiled at me. I don't know why, but I didn't point it out.

I started to tell her what happened inside the booth. She's well aware that I'm afraid of storms and lightning and thunder and all that. So she wasn't surprised when I told her,

"I freaked out when the grain got heavier and the sky was having a fit. Thunder and lightning made me jump. I grabbed Nick's hand unconsciously, which surprised him but eventually figured why…"

"He comforted me Gray. He was consoling me. Then, I couldn't keep it anymore. I told him."

I confessed, feeling so guilty.

"What? You told him what Ashley? What?" she asked nervously and excitedly at the same time…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Recap:**

I started to tell her what happened inside the booth. She's well aware that I'm afraid of storms and lightning and thunder and all that. So she wasn't surprised when I told her,

"I freaked out when the rain got heavy and the sky was having a fit. Thunder and lightning made me jump. I grabbed his hands unconsciously which surprised him but he eventually figured out why. He comforted me Gray. He was consoling me. Then, I couldn't help it anymore. I told him." I told her feeling guilty.

"What? You told him what? Ashley! What?" she asked curiously and excited.

**Continuation:**

"I told him about what happened with Jimmy." I was quiet, Gray also grew silent which made me more anxious and guilty, and then she spoke.

"Ash, it's okay, honestly, ofcourse I'll get jealous because you told Nick first, but hey, as long as it did good to you it's nothing to me, as long as it helped you to be more open about Jimmy it's totally fine with me, no hard feelings. Promise" she stated genuinely, and I can see that she really understood.

I extended my arms to her and hugged her so tight, I want to cry but I stopped myself.

"Thank you so much ferret, for understanding me, for being always there for me, you have been so much good to me. So good than I deserve." I confessed, totally ashamed of myself.

"Come on Ash, you've been more than a bestfriend to me, you're my long lost soul sister right? We're twins remember? Twins of fate." She reminded me which made me love her more.

"I love you Gray. So much hon." I told her not letting go.

"I love you more Ash, so much more." She told me hugging back.

"Darling, enough of this melodrama. Start telling me about what you spilled on Nick." she told me in a fake commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am!" I joked back, while letting her go.

"So, yeah, I told him. Now it's your time to hear the whole truth what happened that night. You ready?" I asked also nervous, still uncomfortable to tell the tragedy, but this is Gray, I know she'll listen. She just nodded, she feels nervous too, I can tell.

"I was invited to a friend's birthday, she's my classmate too. I used to wear dresses and skirts. That was one of those days that I wore one. I forgot it was the day of her birthday, I forgot to bring an extra pants. When I was on my way home, someone grabbed my hand. I was so surprised that I almost screamed, but I realized it was Jimmy, he was my very bestfriend Ash, he's half of everything I am. He's the best brother ever. He was grounded that night, because of some house rules that he broke. You know my Dad. But he broke it again, because of me. He got worried, because I don't usually go home late. So he went after me, I was annoyed at him, because surely, dad would be mad at him more for breaking his rule again. He reasoned that he got worried so, come to check if I was fine. We we're agreeing on how to tell dad why he broke out, and went after me. When we we're already 4 blocks away from our lot, guys started to whistle. There were 5 of them. When they appeared in front of us, they were looking at me head to foot. I was still wearing my dress. Jimmy, being a protected brother, stepped in front of me. Then one of the drunken guys told him to let them borrow me for a while, that flared up Jimmy. One of them grabbed my hand which made me scream and alerted Jimmy. He attacked them single handedly. He was doing great. Then he told me to run for it. Ask for help, call for police. But I was glued there. Looking at him beat up those guys, he was about to lose it, so I scrambled for any piece of wood I could whack to the guy on his back. I found one and did my best to knock the guy out. Jimmy was so surprised when he saw that I was still there whacking that guy that he screamed at me. Then that was when he saw one of them carrying a knife standing just behind me and about to stab me, he run for me and pushed me aside hard that I lost my balance and slam on the ground hard that I almost losing my consciousness. When they thought that I was unconscious and that Jimmy was too they left us there. I made sure they were out of site before getting up. When I was sure that they already were, I stood up as fast as I can and rush to Jimmy's side. He was clutching his tummy when I got there. I immediately checked what happened. Then it dawned on me, he was stabbed instead of me. It was supposed to be me Gray. Me! Not Jimmy!" I was now tears stained. It's streaming down my cheeks. When I look at Gray, she was too.

She was looking at me like I was struggling to death, like I was about to die. I also feel like it. I feel like I was being stabbed over and over again. I felt like I was dying all over again. Recalling that night always makes me want to die, it was supposed to be me, not Jimmy. Not my brother there was still supposed to be a long life for him. Gray felt so sad for me that she grabbed my hand and enveloped me to a tight hug. She was now rocking me back and forth. She was cradling me like a child who lost her first ever doll. She was crying with me. We were crying our heart out. We stayed like that for who knows how long. When we were able to control ourselves I was already so exhausted from crying. I've been crying this day too much already. I felt like I could cry but tears will no longer leak from my eyes. I'll cry dry tears, if that's even possible. But I was relieved that I finally got to tell Gray, the most horrible part of my life. The one that before, was so hard for me to admit and makes me want to run and hide for the rest of my life. Now I can say that I finally am free. Telling Gray was my final step of letting Jimmy go. Thanks to Nick I was able to open up and finally free myself from the heavy feelings I have been bringing for the past years. And thanks to Gray for waiting, for understanding me. Now I can finally say that I am free.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I didn't know it was that horrible. I didn't know that it was something that heavy and so sad for you. I feel horrible. Curse those guys. Were they caught?" she stated sounding so hurt and distressed.

"No. Mom, says let their conscience chase them to death. But the police are still not giving up. Since my Mom and Dad didn't officially declare the case closed, they're still looking for them. I was able to remember the face of the one who stabbed Jimmy, but not clearly." I told her as honestly as I can. I had a rough day which made me feel so weak. I might appear so tired that Gray's expression softened, she looked at me like I really need to rest.

"Honey, you really need to rest now. I've beaten you emotionally. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. You really need to sleep. You look awful. You need to rest those eyes, they won't appear so good tomorrow, and of that I'm sure."

Gray left my room thinking I was already asleep. I pretended to be, just to let her have a peace of mind, to think that I was already settled and comfortable. Well, who am I kidding, my eyes are tired, so is my body, my heart. Everything in me actually, except for my brain. I badly want and need to sleep, but I can't.

That's me, an over thinker, I think too much. Even small things keep me up all night. I don't know why either, if that's what you're thinking, I just do.

I thought about Sterling, how sweet of him to check if I was fine, and suddenly I remembered our date. I actually forgot the exact day, was it Saturday or Sunday? He just asked me earlier but the details seemed foggy to me. Maybe because of the emotional breakdown I just had with Gray, but I'm certain I'll remember it flawless in the morning. Then Nick's face butt in. I hear his voice humming in my ears again, then I fell asleep dreamless.

The next day, I woke up late. I usually get up at around 6 during school days, but today, I woke up 7:05. Again! And because of that I spend a couple of hours in detention plus I get to go to school wearing my favorite vintage aviator Ray bans. Given the fact that my eyes are bloated, okay fine that's an overstatement. But really my eye bags from last might didn't wear off. I showered and all washed my face a couple of times really, it just won't go away. Okay, now back to reality.

I was skulking inside the detention room when my phone rang. The detention teacher, Mr. Frostman shot me a put-that-phone-on-silent-now look. I mouthed sorry, and picked it up as fast as I can, because as you all know phone should be confiscated on detention but I've got connection ;). An unregistered number came up,

"_We need to talk. Can't use my phone._

_See you later after your classes._

_-Nick_"

'Nick?' I thought. Why can't he use his phone and whose number was that? And why the heck do we need to talk? That message ticked me off. I was anxious to finish school already and get it over with whatever Nick means. I don't like waiting really and I'm worried.

The more I want school to end, the more it seems to move so slowly. Gosh! I hate this! I tried to think about something else, the essay on my AP English class due next week and an exam I have this Friday, but it keeps butting in.

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly without actually being conscious about it. Everyone turned to me, even our teacher stopped talking.

"Sorry." I told the room. The I noticed Gray looking at me knowingly, I turned to the other side of the room pretending to be checking on something just to avoid her eyes. She knows me too much, she'll know I'm worried and distracted, I bet she already think that now. I'll tell her, I promise, just, not now, maybe later but not until I found out what is happening.

Finally my classes ended and thank God my classes are fewer during Mondays. I rushed out without even bothering to put my books in my locker. An unfamiliar car stopped in front of me, my phone rang again. The message said "_get in_"so I did! I know it sounds careless, who knows it might not be Nick but I'm pretty sure it's him. So I did get in, and surprisingly he was not there, just the driver wearing a bowler hat so low I can't see his face.

"Where's Nick?" I asked, panic evident on my voice, is this another stupid reckless move of mine?

"Easy there miss." The driver answered in British accent which is, I have to admit, sexy.

"EASY? You tell me to be easy?" I was now freaking out. I glanced on the rear view mirror and noticed that familiar eyes, that amused eyes. Then it dawned on me. I picked up my thickest book and whack it on his arms as hard as I could.

"You little twit! You spoiled brat! Why! Do you keep doing this to me! ARGHHH!" I practically yelled at him and would have beaten him longer if it weren't for him yelling at me to stop or else we'll meet an accident.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out! Come on stop it or we'll crash! Ashley!" he yelled over my yammering.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy with what you just did, you mouse! I'll beat you to death." I really didn't mean what I just said to him, but I was consumed with anger. What if it really wasn't Nick? What if something happened to him?

We drove in silence, Nick kept glancing on the rearview mirror and all I was giving him is my I'll-kill-you-later glare, which annoyingly, instead of keeping him from making fun of me he suppressed a snicker. Why does he keep doing that to me? He always act like I'm a funny-buddy clown, that even if I was already scowling he still find me amusing.

"Where are we going?" I asked rudely.

He just smiled and said

"You'll see."

Again with that mysterious smile.

We passed my house already, we were on a familiar road but I can't remember clearly, just a hunch. Then we came to a halt. He asked me to close my eyes.

"AGAIN?" I asked without trying to hide my annoyance.

"Please?" he asked using his irresistible charm.

"Will you stop doing that?" I demanded unconsciously. I just blurted it out without thinking, which made me blush furiously.

"Stop what?" he asked clueless.

""Nothing." I answered trying to hide my embarrassment. I closed my eyes to avoid his and to stop the conversation.

He took my hand which took me off guard and made me jump.

"It's okay lady nervous, it's just me. Now hold my hand so you won't stumble." He assured gently but still teasing.

"Ha ha! Very funny." I shot back sarcastically and sighed.

"Come on." Leading me to a pebbled path.

A cold wind blew past us which made me shiver, I guess Nick noticed because without a word I felt him put his coat around me shoulder. And I was thankful for that.

"Thanks." I mumbled softly. He didn't respond but I can tell him' smiling.

We walked a little further from where we parked and then Nick told me to stop. I heard water stream and smelled fresh cut grass which was a little weird.

"Open your eyes slowly." He instructed letting go of my hand.

I opened my eyes slowly just like what he said and blinked a couple of times at the site in front of me. A perfect picnic riverside set up.

"Huh." I grunted smiling. I can feel Nick's eyes on me.

"Why?" I continued turning to him, and I know he clearly understood what I meant.

"I want to make up for what happened on Sunday. I really put you on the line." He confessed shyly.

"Come on, it's not your fault. I was on the brink. My glass was already full, I need to pour it out or I'll overflow. Actually I should be the one apologizing, I caused you trouble and spilled tears on your shirt!" I apologized profusely but teasing.

"You know what? We should stop taking faults. We both know it's endless." He stated what was obvious grinning.

"Perfect. How did you find this place anyways? I can't clearly remember this until I opened my eyes." I stated kind of excited. This place was special to me. This was the trail we used to have picnics with my family before Jimmy died. Wow, I can finally say it.

Nick laid out a yellow and white checkered picnic mat, a basket of foods and a thermos of hot chocolate. He led me to the mat and motioned me to sit opposite him, beside the picnic basket. The sound of the river beside us is relaxing and refreshing.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was supposed to make you happy, but instead you cried your heart out and went home unconscious." He was leaning on his right hand with that guilty look on his face.

I picked up a crumb of bread and throw it straight to his face and hit his nose, which made him blink furiously and turn that grim expression to surprise.

"What's that for?" he demanded half laughing.

"You are so ruining the moment!" u busted amused with his reaction.

"You want me to enjoy, but you keep saying sorry? How can I enjoy it? Mr. Worry-too-much? Huh?" I was wearing an amused and teasing grin which clearly showed what I was really feeling.

He processed what I just said and a smile crept up his face which turned into a snicker and eventually he laughed at himself. Watching him laugh made me laugh too. I haven't heard his laugh for a while, which now I realized I missed.

When he can finally catch his breath he stared at me like I was an interesting stuff, the smile not leaving his face.

"What?" keeping my eyes on his amused face.

"Nothing." Nick said in between another snicker.

"Come on let's eat." He continued digging in the basket and handing me the sandwich.

We munched on the sandwiches and drank the chocolate. And it was luscious, the sandwiches were rich and the chocolate is indescribable. He admitted he made the sandwiches, I already heard this before but I have to hear it straight from his mouth ofcourse.

After half an hour of enjoying the delicious meal he prepared, I glanced on the site, reminisced the memories we've made here. I can still remember the time when Jimmy chased me down the edge of the river with a big spider on his hands. I was a big mommy's girl when it comes to spiders. I really don't like the looks of it. Thinking of the memory made me laugh.

"What's the big joke?" Nick's curious but smiling voice brought me out of my reverie.

I turned to look at him and laughed uncontrollably, his change of expression made me laugh even more. When I could finally catch my breath and talk without choking I looked him in the eyes and said my silent sorry. He smiled his it's okay.

We stayed silent for while just enjoying the sound of the river the fresh air. We were having a comfortable silence when he broke it.

"Can you stay here for just a minute? I just have to get something from the car. I forgot to bring I out here earlier with us. Is that alright?"

I was honestly curious but didn't bother on asking him.

"Go on. I'll wait here." I assured him.

He immediately stood up and sprint to the car, it was quite distant from where we picnicked.

While waiting for Nick to be back, I took the time to enjoy the scenery around me. Then I remembered that my Ipod was actually in my back pocket. I took it out and lay on my back. I listened to whatever was on queue and luckily Amanda Seigfred's Little House was next. I set my Ipod on my side and stared at the clear blue sky through the twigs of the trees. Soft wind blew past me which made me close my eyes and leisurely inhaled the fresh air. I was so absorbed with the new yet familiar feeling of this place, this experience, this certain moment.

When the song was done, I slowly opened my eyes and surprisingly met by 2 mesmerizing brown eyes instead of the blue sky which I was expecting. Then I realized that it was Nick's. I sat up abruptly which made me a little dizzy and almost fell back immediately. Luckily Nick got a hold of my hand before I hit my head badly on the pavement.

"Thanks!" I mumbled breathlessly. "I didn't notice you that you were already back. I was surprised to see you back in quite a short time."

'OH God! Great! I'm babbling. I do this everytime I'm nervous. Wait, what, I'm nervous?'

Nick just stared at me with his right eyebrow raised. He's looking at me with so much interest and intense that I feel like melting right at that moment.

"So… Ahmmm..." I mumbled while clearing my throat which made him snap out of staring at me.

**A/N: I am so sorry for posting this so, so late. I apologize profusely. And leaving you hanging on this. I'm having a little writer's block. Also busy at school so my mind's a little mixed up with all things. I'm trying my best to make progress please, please bear with me. I hope you could, you are truly one of the reasons why I still continue to write. oh and please leave comments or suggestions please. A simple smiley could make my day trust me. Who knows you might be the reason for this writer's block of mine to disappear. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

From morning 'til this very moment, all that's on my mind is what to wear. Oh gosh, this is hopeless. He called just a minute ago, checking if I'm still in for the date. Sterling's clearly nervous. I can tell it with his voice. It's actually quivering, just a little bit.

Sitting on my bed, staring at my scarce resources of outfits for stuffs like this, what the heck will I do?

"Hmmm…"

"Ashley!"

I know that voice too well, Gray squealed from the foot of the stairs. I can tell she's running with a big grin on her face to my room. Well this is gonna be fun. Good news or disaster, that's all there always, is. I stood up and pen my door before she knocks it off.

"Ashley Samantha McLoughlin! Haha. I'm smitten!"

She giggled while lying on my bed, staring at my ceiling seeing something, clearly I couldn't see, making me look at her, head to toe. I sat beside her while touching her forehead, probing if she's just having some kind of weird fever. This is worst than I expected.

"What did you just say?" picking her up to face me full in the face.

"Did you not hear what I said? I'm smitten! Hmmm…" she repeated, rather dreamily. I wanted to slap her to bring her out of her own world, but I know I'm just overreacting.

"Will you be normal for just a millisecond? Tell me sensibly what you mean, or else I'll slap you to bring you out of that bubble!" I laid my hands to an imaginary bubble just to be with her.

"Now be ready for a long, full detailed story." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" she asked faintly.

"Nothing!" I smile animatedly.

"So let's start, you know how addicted I am with coffee right? Yeah, so I was at Starbucks 6:00 A.M. sharp to get my daily dose of White Chocolate Mocha. And you also know how I don't want anyone to take my place in a line. If I'm first, I'm first. This guy, this stupid line-grabbing guy suddenly appeared in front of me." Her face turning from smitten to grim, it actually scared me.

Gray is a line-conscious person. Once in a queue of people waiting for her turn, no one should take her place in the line, or else, all hell broke lose.

"He was wearing a blue LA Lakers cap, gray hooded jacket, blue faded jeans and black chucks."

Oh and yeah, she also has a sharp memory, even things like this she can remember clearly, especially if she scrutinized you head to foot.

"I was one more person away from the counter Ash, when suddenly that jerk appeared out of nowhere, startling me and taking my place on the line! I almost grab him by the hood, I almost screamed out of frustration with what jus happened."

I can clearly see the scene already, Gray gritting her teeth and her eyes full of hate. You think I'm over thinking? You should see her sometimes, in situations like this, then you'll clearly know what I'm talking about.

She related every detail to me, without missing a thing, while I submerged into my own imagination of what really happened,

Gray as usual was standing between the lines of people waiting for her turn for her daily dose. She's on her I-pod touch listening to her favorite playlist. She's grinning and saying to herself,

"I'm close to paradise!"

She bowed her head, stared at her boots when she noticed something weird. When she looked up, a tall guy was already blocking her view of the precious counter.

"Excuse me?" she carefully said trying to hide the irritation from her voice.

But the guy didn't turn. Gray took a deep breath trying to release the tension inside her. She forced a smile, and then taps his shoulder. She had to do it twice.

"Yes?" while taking his earphones.

Stunning deep blue eyes, all Gray can do was stare. She forgot how to speak. He continued to smile at her.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Gray stuttered.

"Are you alright?"

Low and a little husky voice, that lingers in your ear… And ocean blue eyes. That's all she can think of. She shook her head back to reality.

"What do you think you're doing?" she blurted out not even trying to hide her irritation anymore.

"Huh? What do you mean?" sounding innocent and surprised.

"Why are you standing in front of me suddenly?" gritting her teeth.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed, feeling unbelievable.

This made Gray flare up.

"What I mean Mr. Trying-to-look-innocent-but-obviously-line-grabbing guy is that, I have been standing here for almost 30 minutes and within than time I haven't even saw a strand of that charcoal black hair of yours. So how come you suddenly are standing in front of me now, which only means that you have just arrived, saw an opportunity while my head was down, and took this place in front of me, thinking that you could get away with it because you're quite good looking!"

She was on a roll. Not even taking a breather, and he was just gaping at her unbelievably. She finished with a confident face and a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head, while smiling, trying not to laugh. He looked sideways, trying to contemplate, thinking of ways on how to answer her. He has that amused look in his eyes. He's covering his mouth with his left hand, while the other was on his hips.

"So, what you are trying to imply is that I'm stealing your place?"

He took a look around and noticed that almost everyone was already staring at them. He hangs his head down, took a deep breath, and did something unexpected.

He took her hand and dragged her outside to somewhere near the café where no one could possibly hear them. Gray, due to shock, did nothing but let him drag her. When she regained her composure she tried to open her mouth but before she could do that he already silenced her.

"Save it for later. Don't make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have, at least only to me."

"Now before you open that mouth of yours and unstoppably nag at me again, let me talk some sense into your overly advanced head or should I say creative?"

All Gray could do was stare in disbelief at this arrogantly yet handsome guy who's now trying to "talk some sense into her…"

"Let me just recall what you said to me earlier… line grabber.. Right?"

Gray, confident with what she said earlier stood there with her head up while her eyebrow rose.

"Well, let me just explain everything clearly to you. One, I'm not a line grabber and two, I was just doing my job"

And before she could stop herself,

"And that is?"

"To check on the current service of the store."

"Oh please, give me a break, don't you use that excuse on me."

He took his wallet and drawn out his company ID.

Logan Lerman

Branch Inspector

He then raised an eyebrow and waited for Gray to utter a word.

She grabbed his ID, looked at it carefully, even turned it upside down. She unwillingly gave it back with her head down and nothing to say.

He stood there, waiting for her to speak, but she was dumbstruck.

"Fine then, you win."

Gray started to walk away when he called,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I want to make it up to you. I mean it's still my fault that you've mistaken me for someone I'm obviously and actually not."

He raised his brows, expecting an answer.

Surprised, she jus nodded. He came closer held out his hand, mouthed "phone", typed his number and gave it back.

"Call me when you're free, my treat." He called out while heading back to the café.

She stood there staring at his back. Digesting what just happened after she was proven wrong by the guy she thought was a jerk.

…Back to reality…

My own imagination of what really happened ended the same time as Gray's story.

I stared at her like I can't believe that just happened to here that same morning.

"Ashley, can you hear me? Ashley? Earth to Ashley!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah! I totally hear you… what's the name of the guy again?"

"Logan Wade Lerman"

"Sounds kind of familiar to me…"

"Really? Do you know him by any chance?" said Gray, trying hard to sound not so interested.

"I don't know, maybe one of my old schoolmates, who knows." I dismissed.

"Okay." sounding a little disappointed.

I stirred the conversation away just to deal with the current situation I'm in.

"Hey, I have a life and death situation right now, can you just snap out of the smitten mode for me? I promise I will get back to you later. Please?" I talked a little too careful yet pleading just so that she would listen to me, I really need here right now.

She seemed clueless of what I was talking about, clearly I can see it in her face, but looking on mine enlightened her.

"Oh my God! Today's your date with Sterling?" she gasped, and I know we're on the same page and that she might be my saving grace for today.

"Yes." I answered rather in a nervous tone.

"And I don't have anything to wear!" I continued.

She raised her brow to me,

"So what's my use?" said Gray in her I-know-you-love-me tone.

We took out every outfit that Gray has, laid it out on every single free space of her room and tried every single one of them, there were dresses, skirts, and some other outfits that I'd rather not talk about. Gray is one of those shopping lovers, I know, we're the opposite that's what everybody says, but we click.

We found something that she's happy that I'm wearing and we both agreed on, something comfortable and make me feel more like a girl. Except the fact that it's not a skirt, I still haven't gotten past that turf. When I came out of the bathroom, she smiled in her this-should-be-yours smile.

I was wearing black denim shorts, a white sleeveless blouse with a low neckline with frills, and black cardigan. She let me decide on what footwear and bag to use. I preferred my usual comfy ballet flats, my pale pink with black cloth ribbon on it and one of my small leather sling bag.

One more thing left to prepare, myself.


End file.
